


Winter Wonderland

by Bye_gurl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluffy, M/M, Romance, jimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bye_gurl/pseuds/Bye_gurl
Summary: Summary: Jace and Simon argue about the pros and cons of snow. Unable to come to an agreement a snowball fight ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is a holiday fic but I procrastinated on it, so yea. lol anyways hope you enjoy it! Make sure to let me know what you think.

Jace felt Simon move closer to him as a chilly gust of wind hit them. It’s 10 pm and even though they finished their dinner date an hour ago they decided to take walk through the park as neither one of them wanted to go home just yet. It’s freezing, there stony path is engrained with ice and Jace’s nose is burning so bad that he feels like it’s about to fall off. However Simon was quite comfortable, he loved winter. It’s one of the many things that confused Jace about his boyfriend. As they continued their late night stroll they came up to an 8 foot tall Christmas tree, decorated with glistening balls, brightly coloured tinsel and sparkling lights. 

“I mean, I know I’m Jewish and all, but I’ve always adored Christmas decorations, the lights, the tinsel. It’s all so beautiful.” Simon quipped as he stopped to admire the tree before him. 

Jace quirked an eyebrow and gave him an incredulous look. “Are you kidding? All these lights hurt my eyes. And they always go overboard with the decorations. It’s a wonder that this tree is still standing up.” 

Simon shook his head. “Of course you would say that.” 

Jace narrowed his eyes at the brunette “What does that supposed to mean?” 

“Let’s just agree to disagree” the shorter man said, not wanting to start an argument. 

Jace shrugged and they kept on walking, the blonde wrapping an arm around the Latino man’s waist. About 15 minutes had passed until Jace felt something soft and cold against his face and it wasn’t the breeze. “Shit.” He muttered softly. However, Simon’s reaction was quite different. He jumped away from his lover in excitement, cupping his hands together to catch the white fluff falling from the sky.

“Oh my god, Jace! It’s snowing!” Jace’s side suddenly felt cold and he wrapped his arms around himself to help retain the warmth that Simon’s body had previously provided. 

“Oh come on weirdo, we need to go inside where it’s nice and warm.” The taller man pleaded.

“Oh come on Scrooge, live a little! We can build a snowman if you want.” 

The blonde had no idea who Scrooge was, but he had no doubt that it was another pop culture reference. Simon had been trying to get Jace to watch different holiday movies so that he could understand all the references that Simon makes in their conversations and also because Simon swears by how good these movies are. Jace had only decided to watch these movies with Simon because he’s relentless and would not take no for an answer, but also because they get to cuddle while they watch the movie. 

“No thanks, Anna.” He said huffily. Simon had made Jace watch Frozen, the movie was pretty good but he would never admit that to Simon. “Normal people would be inside right now, cuddled up by a warm fire and drinking hot chocolate, not frolicking in the snow.” 

Simon fully turned to face Jace, his arms folded in front of him. “Well if you actually had any imagination at all you would love snow too.” 

The blonde screwed up his face in confusion. “What is there to love about snow?” He was actually curious to hear Simon’s answer because never in his life had he heard a grown adult talk about their love for snow. 

“Well first of all, they can easily be manipulated into any shape you want! You can make snowballs or-- ooh snow angels!” 

Jace retaliated, unimpressed “Yea that was fun, when I was like 8.” 

Simon pressed on “Well everything is much colder, so we don’t have to suffer the sticky ungodly heat of summer.” 

“So much colder that if you stay outside too long you may suffer from hypothermia and die!”

“Ok but the most important aspect of snow is when there’s so much of it that you get days off from school or work.” Simon smiled proudly of his answer, sure that Jace couldn’t find a rebuttal. Who would be against a day with no work?

“Yea and then you spend most of the day shoveling snow out of your drive way and sidewalk if you want to go out and do something.” The taller man shook his head. 

Simon threw his hands in the air not in defeat but in annoyance. His boyfriend was impossible to argue with, he always had an answer for everything. Simon walked off to the side of the path, where the walkway stopped and the snowy lawn began. He crouched down to scoop up a pile of snow in his hands, shaping it into a ball. Jace narrowed his eyes at the young brunette, he is not doing what I think he’s doing.

“Simon what are you doing?” Simon slowly stood back up turning his body to reveal his true intentions. Jace gasped “Si- Simon, don’t you dar-“, the blonde got a face full of ice crystals before he could have even finished his sentence. As Jace dusted the snow off his face he could hear the Jewish man roaring with laughter. Well two can play that game. 

“Oh you’re gonna regret that!” at those words Simon quieted down and straightened up, now worried about the possibilities of what the taller man could do to him. 

“Babe, you know I was just playing around right? It’s all just fun and games.” 

“Oh honey, you should have known what you were getting yourself into when you threw that snowball.” 

Jace picked up some snow, quickly forming it into a spherical shape. Throwing his hands up in surrender Simon slowly started backing away from Jace coming off the path they were on and onto the snowy lawn of the park. 

“Babe wait, hold on for a second.” Simon tried to stall. 

“Don’t baby me, you’re getting what you deserve.” 

And with that Jace threw the snowball in Simon’s direction. Yet, even though the blonde’s aim was near perfect, Simon somehow managed to duck; the white ball just missing his face by a couple of inches. Realizing that Jace wasn’t going to stop as he witnessed his boyfriend bending down to collect more snow, Simon made a run for it before Jace could pelt him with another snow ball. 

“Bring that ass back here Lewis! I’m not done with you yet!” Jace yelled as he trailed after Simon, another snowball in hand. Even though Simon had a 4 metre head start, Jace was quickly gaining on him. Simon wasn’t too surprised though, Jace was the quarterback of his high school football team. Damn his athleticism, Simon thought. The brunette tried his best to lose Jace, zig zagging his way through the field, but it wasn’t enough to throw him off his tracks. Simon headed up a small hill hoping he would lose Jace on the other side, he started climbing the snowy peak, at this point his boyfriend was just a couple of feet away from him. As he reached the top of the hill, in one swift motion Jace lunged forward, slamming into Simon and sending themselves rolling down the other side of the hill. By the time they made it to the bottom both boys were covered in snow and their bodies were shaking with laughter. Simon’s back was planted in the snow while Jace landed obliquely on top of him, his chest against Simon’s while his legs laid on the ground. Chuckling, Jace adjusted himself, leaning up unto his elbows and aligning himself along the brunette’s body. He’s grinning down at a still giggling Simon and Jace can see now why Simon likes snow so much. Snowflakes were dusted in his hair and eyelashes, his cheeks where pink and Jace wondered if it was because of the cold or if Simon was laughing way too hard. 

Jace continued scanning his face, admiring the way the corner of his eyes crinkled when he laughed, the tiny dent on the side of his mouth every time he smiles and the way his eyes seem to hold their own string of lights. He’s the most beautiful man Jace has ever seen. It’s been five months since their first date and he still can’t believe he’s dating someone like Simon Lewis; extremely smart, quick witted, hilarious, sweet and hot as hell. Jace could go on and on about how great Simon is and how lucky he is to have him in his life. But right now, with Simon looking the way that he does, all Jace could think about doing is kissing him. He reached his hands behind the nape of the man’s neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. A little taken a back at first, Simon eventually relaxed into the kiss, kissing him back and opening his mouth to receive Jace’s tongue. With Jace licking into his mouth and making him feel things that he’s never felt before, the brunette moved his arms up to the blondes shoulders, tightly gripping the fabric covering his boyfriends skin. Simon felt dizzy with Jace’s kisses, he felt that at any moment he might wake up from a 5 month long coma and realize that it was all a dream. He had to hold on to something that grounded him to reality, he had to hold on to Jace. After a couple of more breathless kisses the pair pulled apart. The blonde opened his eyes and found beautiful brown ones staring back. 

“I’m like, so into you, it’s not even funny.” 

“Well that would explain all the frequent sex we’ve been having” 

Jace laughed. Simon always found a way to be inappropriate during a romantic gesture. It’s one of the many things that Jace admires about him. 

“You don’t ever stop do you?” Jace asked shaking his head. 

“And miss out on an opportunity to make you laugh? Hell no.” Simon grinned back at him, staring intently at Jace’s lips, “Oh and by the way, I’m like way, more into you than you are into me.” 

Jace’s smile was so big that he felt like his lips could split in half. Knowing that Simon reciprocated his feelings; he could feel his heart doing jumping jacks in his chest. “Impossible” Jace whispered. He leaned down to kiss Simon again. Maybe snow does have its positives.


End file.
